


A Little Dream

by justsomebucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebucky/pseuds/justsomebucky
Summary: AU. What happens when a dream changes your reality?





	A Little Dream

Your phone buzzed on the passenger seat as you parked your car. You didn’t even need to look at the screen to know that it was probably Natasha and she had probably heard what happened by now.

“Hello?”

“I really hate Owen!”

You flinched at her tone, your eyes flickering to the window as little droplets of rain began to hit the glass. “I don’t hate him. I pity him.”

“Are you at the restaurant?”

“Yes.”

There were other cars sitting in the lot around you, though there were no patrons just yet. This location didn’t open for another hour, but you had no desire to go back to your apartment right now.

 _He_ was still there cleaning out his stuff.

“That’s all you have to say about this?” Natasha’s voice was harsh in your ear. “You can’t just text me that and not give details, Y/N.”

“What does it matter?” you asked idly, watching a particularly bold raindrop absorb others in its path.   _Just like Owen…always destroying things._ “He cheated. I found out. It’s over.”

You heard Natasha sigh on the other end of the line. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.” It pained you a little to admit that, but it was the truth. “I knew it wasn’t going to last much longer anyways.”

“Why? Were you fighting a lot?”

“No. I just…had a feeling.”

“A feeling?”

That was enough about Owen. “What time are you guys getting here?”

The whole purpose of this evening was to celebrate your friend Steve’s promotion at work. He was now a senior partner at a law firm that focused on human rights. The gig was perfect for Steve, and you were proud to know him.

“Steve said Sharon’s running a little late, last I checked. I’m here with Sam and we’re just about to hop in a taxi.”

“Who else is going? I forget.”

“Um, well…Bucky is going to be there with his date, too. I think her name is Maya.”

Your stomach did a little flip, but you ignored it. “I thought he was single?”

“He didn’t want to be the only one without a date,” she said softly.

Bucky Barnes was such an enigma these days. You met him about a year ago, before Owen, when Steve and Sharon invited you to the theatre. Bucky was there too, and you were pretty sure they meant for it to be a double date.

You developed a crush on him pretty quickly. Who wouldn’t? He was handsome, polite, had the cutest smile ever…but when the two of you were sitting beside each other, it was like he shut down. He barely looked at you after the first intermission.

To say you were feeling blue over the situation was an understatement, and you tried to get over your stupid crush by avoiding Bucky whenever he was around. If he noticed, he never mentioned it to anyone. 

Then Owen showed up in your life, and blah blah blah…

Not that you deserved what happened to you, though. _..no one_ deserved that.

“Joke’s on him! Now I’m the seventh wheel.” You pinched the bridge of your nose lightly. “I’m just going to sit here and wait for you guys, okay? I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

* * *

It didn’t seem like very long after you hung up with Natasha that you heard a tap on the window.

You lifted your head and saw one Bucky Barnes standing there. He gestured for you to get out of the car. 

Clearly, you’d taken a nap by accident.

What the hell was he doing here? And where was his date, that Maya woman?

You opened the door, carefully placing your feet on the ground as you glanced around.

The rain had stopped, leaving behind small puddles that now reflected moonlight from the night sky. Yep, the sun had already gone down, and now it was time for dinner.

It struck you as completely out of character for him to be the one to come get you. Where was Natasha? Had everyone else left already? 

“Bucky? Did…did I miss dinner?”

Bucky let out a small chuckle, holding his hand to help you up. “No, you didn’t miss dinner. Steve and Sharon just arrived a minute or so ago.”

You accepted his hand gratefully, knowing that your sleep-addled brain was not yet capable of standing up without getting a little dizzy. “I must have fallen asleep in my car.”

“You probably needed the rest,” he reasoned, holding you steady.  

Once you were safely on the sidewalk, he shut the door behind you. “I heard about what happened. I’m sorry.”

You locked your car and slipped the key in in your bag. Owen was the last thing you wanted to discuss. “Don’t be. I’m not, especially in light of what happened.”

The tone of your voice ended that particular conversation.

The two of you walked in silence until you reached the restaurant’s double glass doors, where he turned to you with a sheepish look.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking, and…I want to leave it up to you. We can go in there right now and I’ll drop the subject forever, or we can go somewhere else and give it a try, but you have to decide. I don’t have much time.”

_What. The actual. Fuck?_

This had to be the most Bucky had said to you in months, so naturally it didn’t make any damn sense.

“No time for _what_? You just said we didn’t miss the dinner?”

Bucky smiled at your misinterpretation. “Not Steve’s celebration dinner, doll. That’s still happening. I meant I don’t have much time to make my case.”

“Your case?” You wrinkled your nose at him. Exactly how long had you been asleep? “Are you a lawyer now, too?”

“No.” He reached out and clasped your hand gently in his. “But it’s not a bad analogy. I feel like this is my last chance to plead my case. Will you go with me?”

His touch sent a shiver down your spine, which only confused you further. “Go where? You’re not making any sense, Bucky.”

“Y/N, I want to give us another chance. I want -“ He stopped himself, looking over his shoulder and into the restaurant. His blue eyes flitted back to yours. “What I want doesn’t matter in the end if you don’t want it, too.”

“Where is this coming from, Bucky? We kinda sorta had a date a long time ago, and you didn’t seem the least bit interested in me. Besides, didn’t you come here with a date?” You glanced around again. “Where’s Maya?”

“I don’t have much time,” he repeated, giving your hand a light squeeze to get your attention back. “Please, just one more chance. I promise, if you don’t enjoy yourself, we don’t have to ever discuss this again.”

He looked so earnest, so hopeful in that moment that you couldn’t bear to say no.

You nodded at him. What was there to lose? “All right, Bucky. One more chance.”

The grin he gave you would have melted even the coldest heart. He held onto your hand as the two of you spun away from the restaurant and over to the street to hail a taxi.

It felt wild and rebellious and completely out of character for you, but maybe that’s exactly what you needed after the day you had.

Much to your surprise, Bucky had the driver drop you both off near the waterfront. There was a little bistro there, complete with elegant outdoor tables and a jazz singer on a small stage. As if the stars above you weren’t enough of a light show, there were fairy lights hanging over a makeshift dance floor.

You had no idea this place existed; it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

“This is beautiful,” you breathed, taking everything in as the two of you were seated. Thankfully, the table and chairs had been dried from the earlier rainstorm.

“If you get cold let me know.” Bucky gave you another quick smile as he picked up the wine list then ordered something that sounded fancy. “I hope you like a sweet red wine.”

“I do.” Your eyes shifted over his shoulder to the singer, who sounded a lot like Etta James. “How did you find this place?”

“I jog along the waterfront sometimes, and I just happened to notice this the other morning. I’m glad I did.”

“Me too.” Your eyes flickered back to his. “Thanks for inviting me out. I think I really needed this, though I feel bad for ditching Steve on his big night. I can’t believe the others haven’t tried to call or text us.”

“I might have told Steve my plan,” he admitted. The tips of his ears turned red, which you thought was really cute. “He encouraged me to ask you.”

Dinner went by far too quickly, and you found yourself wishing that the evening would last a little longer. Bucky paid the check, though, and as he stood up, you let out a sigh and grabbed your bag.

Behind him, the jazz singer began to sing a slow, sweet melody, and your attention shifted back to the stage. You absolutely loved this song.

Bucky noticed your head turn and nudged you gently. “Would you like to dance before we go?”

“Um…” You shifted your bag on your shoulder, feeling a little awkward. “Sure.”

Bucky gently grabbed your bag and set it behind a planter, then twirled you once in his arms, pulling you so close that you could see the fairy lights reflecting in his eyes. The two of you were off in your own little world, one of only three couples dancing. 

“Better?”

“Much,” you murmured. Where was all this coming from? Where did he learn to dance like this? When had he decided that you were right for him?

When had _you_ come to that very same conclusion?

It had to be the atmosphere, the music, the lights…maybe even the wine. They were all messing with your head, stirring up feelings you’d long suppressed for a man you couldn’t seem to forget. 

You felt so wanted in that moment.

Bucky was so warm, so solid, you couldn’t help but rest your head on his shoulder as he moved you around the makeshift dance floor. His arms held you a little tighter, and he began to sing the words softly in your ear as you closed your eyes.

_“But in your dreams, whatever they be…dream a little dream of me.”_

You kept your eyes shut, as if that would stop time for a little while. You didn’t want this perfect night to end just yet.  

* * *

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew that your phone was ringing yet again. It was ringing, and you wanted nothing more than to shut it up.

With a low grumble and a hazy mind, you opened one eye and then the other, reaching for your phone.

“Yes?”

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you replied, sitting up a little. You blinked in confusion as you realized you were sitting in the driver’s seat of your car again. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly eight. I thought you said you were here already?”

“I- _what_?” You rubbed your eyes and blinked a couple more times.

How the hell were you back in your car? Why would Bucky leave you in your car after a night like that?

Your eyes widened when you realized the truth…

 _It was all a dream_.

You groaned, smacking your forehead gently. “I fell asleep in my car. I had…the strangest dream ever.”

“Oh yeah? What happened in this strange dream?”

“I’ll just tell you later.” You didn’t want to share the details just yet, if at all. You wanted that to be just for you, as you tried to grasp exactly what happened and why it felt so real.

“Well hurry up, we’re all in the entrance waiting for you.” The call ended, and you frowned down at your phone.

A quick glance in the mirror left you satisfied that your hair and makeup still looked all right. The only evidence that you’d been asleep at all was the line on your cheek from resting it on your car door. 

You opened the car and got out, feeling like this all happened once before with Bucky Barnes.

It had felt _so real_. You couldn’t shake the feeling of dream Bucky’s arms around you…the sight of his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at you…the sound of his voice as he sang in your ear…

Natasha was standing closest to the door, and she opened it for you with a curious look on her face. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Natasha,” you replied, giving her a nod. Sam was right beside her and greeted you a big hug, then Sharon, and finally Steve. _Tonight was for him_ , you reminded yourself. 

“Congratulations, Steve! I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” he replied, beaming at you. “I’m really looking forward to the opportunity to help even more people across the world.”

“Such a hero,” Sharon commented warmly, taking his arm to gently lead him away from the door. “Y/N, Bucky and his date are running late, so he told us to go ahead and get seated.”

You tried not to react. “Sounds good.”

Dread washed over you, and you couldn’t quite shake it. You didn’t want to see Bucky with someone else. You didn’t want to see him smile at this other woman, not after the romantic night you had just shared, even if it was all in your mind.

The dream had renewed your hope, though you’d never admit it aloud. No, they would just think you were nuts. 

After the others sat down, you situated yourself on the end so that Bucky might sit near you.

You had nearly downed an entire flute of champagne by the time you caught sight of Bucky glancing around the room near the greeter.

Steve noticed him too, and lifted a hand to wave him over. 

You quickly averted your eyes, wishing you had stayed in your car and driven away. How could you ever look at him the same way now?

“Where’s Maya?” you heard Natasha ask bluntly.

Your hopeful eyes glanced up to see that Bucky was definitely alone. Maybe luck was on your side, after all.

“I, uh…didn’t actually ask her out,” Bucky supplied, pulling out the chair across from you and sitting down. His eyes met yours over the centerpiece, and he gave you a small smile.

Ugh, it was just like your dream. 

That damn look on his face was doing things to you, and you didn’t know how to read it. What was reality and what was all in your head? Though you specialized in overthinking, it was only working against you tonight. 

“Hi, Y/N. How are you?”

Oh shit…now he was talking directly to you.

_Calm down…this is what you wanted…right?_

“I’m fine. You?”

_Very original._

What if the two of you really don’t have anything to talk about because you have nothing in common? 

What if your dream has totally warped your brain and you embarrass yourself in front of him?

What if, what if _, what if_?

But when Bucky’s smile widened, and he leaned over to tell you about his day, you found yourself eager to hear every word. The two of you chatted like it was natural, like it was something you did every day. Appetizers and salad arrived, but that didn’t slow your conversation down. It felt easy, and that had nothing to do with the dream.

There’s no way these feelings were manufactured by your subconscious.

No, apparently you still had a thing for your friend Bucky.

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about things with Owen.”

You looked up from your salad bowl, trying to keep your expression neutral. “I’m not. It wasn’t working out.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded, pushing a cherry tomato around his salad bowl. “I guess sometimes you just know.”

_I know how it feels to be held by you. I know what your voice sounds like when you sing in my ear. I know…_

You silently told your brain to stuff it. 

“Sorry things didn’t work out with you and - I’m sorry, I forget her name already.”

“Maya,” he replied, setting his fork down. “And I knew that wasn’t going to work out, either. It was over before it started.”

“Good old instinct.” You could practically feel your face heat up as you looked away. It took everything in you not to excuse yourself and hide in the restroom for a while. _Who says that? Could you be more awkward and obvious? Ugh, you just –_

“I’m going to get some air,” you announced, standing up so suddenly you nearly knocked your salad bowl over. You felt like you were going to crawl out of your skin. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I think I’ll join you,” Bucky said, standing up and making a move to follow you.

Great. Now you had to be alone with him when you were trying to escape.

Why did you have to dream about _him?_

Out of nowhere, this stupid thing your brain imagined became the only thing your heart wanted, and you resented everything. Why were you always like this? You had such an obsessive personality sometimes…

On top of all that, it felt like the events of the dream had all happened last night, and you were the only one left to remember. 

What a curse. 

The chilly night air caused goosebumps on your skin almost immediately after you opened the glass door and stepped onto the sidewalk. Bucky must have noticed, because he pulled his sport jacket off and offered it to you right away.

“Thanks,” you told him as he gently placed the jacket over your shoulders.

“You’re welcome.”

The two of you stood in silence for a moment, moving further to the side when a large group of people piled out of a van to make their way inside. You turned and saw a little bench a few feet away, then looked back at Bucky. “Wanna sit?”

“Sure.”

He followed you to the bench, which was conveniently placed in between two small trees decorated in fairy lights. You sighed, remembering the brilliantly lit dance floor from your dream. 

“You okay?”

 **“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”** You glanced over at Bucky, your eyes searching his for any kind of recognition even though you knew it was stupid. 

Nothing happened last night. It wasn’t real.

He hadn’t shared your dream.

“Last night?” He scratched his chin, his brows furrowing in confusion.

You chuckled, shaking your head as you looked away. Who knew that an impromptu pre-dinner nap in your car could cause such a change of heart?  

“Never mind. Don’t mind me. I’ve just had some champagne, it’s been a long, emotional day…you know how it is…”

“That guy – _Owen_.” Bucky practically spat your ex-boyfriend’s name. “He didn’t deserve you, doll. He never did.”

“I know.” The corner of your mouth lifting a little. “He was a cheating asshole.”

“Total piece of shit.”

You let out another laugh, looking down at your hands on your lap. Another stretch of silence filled the space between you, but this one didn’t feel as awkward.

“Do you want to go out sometime?” Bucky blurted out, turning his entire body toward you on the bench. “With me, I mean. Do you want to go out with me?”

Your eyes snapped to his in shock. 

Had you heard him right? 

His blue eyes sparkled under the fairy lights, just like in your dream, and you found yourself feeling a little dizzy.

_Were you still dreaming?_ _Were you in a goddamn coma?_

He took your silence and expression to mean something else, though. “I’m sorry, I know it’s out of nowhere, and you just got out of a relationship, and it ended badly, and I’m _rambling_ , but I- I just…”

You kept your eyes locked on his, silently waiting for him to go on.

“I’ve been kicking myself since that night at the theatre,” Bucky admitted quietly, glancing around as if to make sure no one else was in listening distance. His gaze met yours again. “I’ve been reliving it in my head lately, wishing I could have a do-over.”

This was certainly news to you. “What happened that night, Bucky? Why did you clam up?”

“I got nervous,” he admitted, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it himself. “I fucked it all up, and then you met that douchebag, and…” His voice trailed off.

You leaned back, trying to hide your movements as you pinched your arm.

_Nope, definitely not dreaming this time._

“You deserve better, Y/N. And I think I could be the person who…well, I know it sounds strange, but I just keep thinking if I do it right this time, we could have something special.” Bucky shook his head, looking a little mortified at his own honesty. “Never mind. It’s way too soon. I’m sorry, I-“

“I’d love to go out with you,” you interrupted before he could say something self-deprecating and walk away from you again. “How does tomorrow night sound? Maybe we could check out the bistro down by the waterfront.”

You didn’t even know if that place really existed, but he didn’t question it. 

The grin that real-life Bucky gave you rivaled that of his dream counterpart. “Really? That sounds perfect.”

“Great. It’s a date,” you said happily, sagging against the bench in relief. It was almost as if deep down, you knew something amazing would happen tonight. _Way to go, brain_. 

Just for good measure, you pinched your arm again.

Bucky stood after a minute, and just like in your dream, he offered you his hand. “We better get back inside. They’re gonna wonder where we are.”

“Probably,” you agreed, accepting his hand. He gently pulled you to your feet, and you handed his jacket back. “But that’s all right. This was worth any future interrogations.”

“I was convinced you’d say no,” Bucky commented, holding the door open for you. “I’ve never been happier to be wrong in my life.”

The two of you made your way back to the table, and Bucky’s fingers brushed yours ever-so-slightly before you moved back to your seat.

“Hey, Y/N,” Natasha said, leaning over Sam to speak to you. “Are you ever going to tell me about that dream you had earlier?”

“Nah,” you replied, sharing a look with Bucky.  “Real life is far more interesting.”


End file.
